Gamer's Love
by Pink.Prism
Summary: "You know there is more in life than gaming"


**I wanted to try a new fic with you know a girl is a gamer and her life mostly revolves around gaming and gaming hahahahahahah!~ so anyho review!~**

**Tell me whatcha think? **

**Here's chapter 1!**

…

**Title:** Gamer's Love

**Summary:** "You know there is more in life than gaming"

…

**Chapter 1: There's More In Life…**

…

"Lu-chan? You aren't listening to every word I just said!" Levy said as she blocked my wide flat gaming screen.

"Yeah, yeah Levy-chan!~ it's about bacon right? Moveee!" I growled as I turned my head from side to side along with the controller as I bit my bottom lip pressing the buttons on the controller making a combo.

"Oh yeah!~ OH YEAH! FUCK YEAH!" I slammed the controller down as I leaned back on my lazy couch as I put my headset around my neck as I stared at my best friend who was still in front of my screen as she pressed the button on my play station off.

My eyes widen!

"Levy!" I shouted I know it's auto save but it's really bad for a gaming console pressing the off button without properly turning it off!

Levy just rolled her eyes and walked towards me with a glare as she grabbed my ear pulling me up.

Not again…

"Owww! Owwwiiiee! Levy-chan! What's your deal?!" I pouted as I sipped my straw that was on my lower chin attached to the soda can hat above my head. Mind you it's energy drinks.

Full of caffeine for my gaming energy.

"You know you should seriously stop playing it's getting to ya bad I mean real bad!" Levy said concerned as pulled the straw away from my lips.

"You met me like this Levy-chan~ Gaming! this is my life gaming you know gaming" I said clearly annoyed as we already had this talk before to my best friend as I sipped my straw again.

Levy sighed exasperate with me as she scratched head as she looked around my room taking it for a 17 year old I have a room of a boy considering a big collection of games and old and new consoles, action figures and anime DVD, manga's. A big flat screen for high definition gaming experience and a 3 monitored pc somewhere around the room and lazy chairs and couches plus a mini fridge and food cabinet and interior design with my favorite characters.

Well my room is perfect and awesome.

But then again…

I stood there as I bit my bottom lip as I realized that this is so not a room of a seventeen year old girl…

Well a normal seventeen year old girl…

Come to think of it I'm not a normal girl…

What? This is me~

Don't judge me. It's just that I love gaming!

"Lu-chan~" She started.

"I know, I know Levy but this is just me…" I said looking down on the floor.

Kinda embarrassed that I'm this kind of a girl.

Levy just sighed and touched my shoulder. I smiled a little knowing she understands me…—

"You know there is more into life than gaming" She said as she turned and went towards my window and slid the curtain.

—Ok maybe a little?

"AH!~ yeah I know sunlight and it burns! Levy!" I shouted as I went over and closed the damn curtain.

Urrgh sunlight!

"Come on now…~"

"Yeah I know~ I know!" I said as I went down and pressed the on button of my play station 4.

"You aren't listening" Levy said getting annoyed with me.

"We already had this talk before Levy I know already~" I said as I sat down in the lazy chair as I grabbed my controller munching on a potato chip.

"Yeah but there is really more you know having friends" Levy said smiling as she grabbed a beanbag chair and sat beside me taking the controller of my hands.

Making me look at her.

—Ok, I take it back! She really doesn't understand this part of me at all!

"Yeah, I have one, you" I said taking back my controller.

"Well you can have more friends~ like _**girly friends**_ and besides having more friends is fun and try change your appearance for a bit?" Levy said ushering me as she was snatching it back stressing the word girly and friends…

"No, thank you~ me plus going with girly friends as you said it will surely turned into a— ugh I don't even want to imagine and I'm very comfy with my clothes thank you very much! " I said with a look of disgust selecting on the screen as soon as I grabbed the controller back.

Levy sighed rolling her eyes as she tried not giving up.

"And boys too~ you know like falling in love~ and all~" Levy said dreamily snatching my controller again as I looked at her with a disgust as she those words left her lips.

Ew, boys~

Falling in love?

Ugh!~

That made me shiver in a horrifying way inside my whole system.

Seriously Levy!~

"Nu uh~ Nu uh I am perfectly capable and contented on having a crush on 2d characters Levy-chan~ and seriously me plus boy and love it just equals to disaster just thinking and imagining it" I said shivering as I was pressing the circle button as I wait for my game to load as I grabbed my headset and wrapped it around at the back of my head.

"Fine! Alright!~" Levy sighed as she gave up raising her hands.

I sighed in relief as I made it clear to her again.

"Thank you Levy~" I mumbled as my eyes returned back to the screen officially glued as the menu of my game popped up.

My eyes squinted as I saw her stood up and in front of my screen again making me look at her.

"Levy-chan move~ I thought we are clear with my and my gaming issues and other things" I said getting irritated as I looked at her.

"Oh I'll move alright" She said real nicely as she pressed the off button again as I shouted!

Oh yeah, she did move alright! But what the fuck?!

"NOOOOOOOO!~ LEVYYYYY!" I shouted in despair as I tried chasing after her.

"Bye!~ I'll see you at school tomorrow seriously Lu-chan get a boyfriend for god sakes!~ A real one! Not liking some 2d dudes!" Levy said laughing as she was running out.

I sighed loudly.

"Mouuuu~" I moaned as I laid back.

I always had it hard!

Ew, As if! Boys don't like girls like me and —ughh! I've never had interaction that much with males besides my dad.

I know call me weird or what.

But that's just me…

I only have one friend and that is Levy and we are complete opposite but she accepts me for who I am and I just don't get along well with other girls…

Ok! Fine call me a shy freak and weirdo fine! But I'm contented with what I have now and so on…

"Gamer for life" I said swearing happily to myself.

I smiled a little I am lucky to have a friend like her. She really cares but annoys the hell out of me especially with my gaming side.

Besides who needs love anyways when I already have everything.

I thought as I stared at all my stuff inside my room making me smile.

Yup!~ this is love for me!

Eternal love!

At least my console won't leave me forever! HA! Take that girls who got left by their boyfriends after the used them or got tired of them well yeah you could say I heard some stories well usually coming from Levy but yeah!~ At least my console wont leave me and love me forever!

I sighed once again as I recalled her words…

"_**Seriously Lu-chan get a boyfriend for god sakes!~ A real one! Not liking some 2d dudes!"**_

"Boyfriend? Huh?" I mumbled as I stared into space.

As if I'll get one…

…

**END!~ of chapter one!**

**I know I kinda made Lucy OCC but Natsu? IDK hahahahaha!~ **

**Review please!**

**Tell me ur thoughts!**

**Should i? continue or not?**

**Review!~**

**R&R!~**

**TBC!**


End file.
